Chicago
Chicago, Illinois is a city in the United States of America. It is also the largest city in the Midwest and the only one with an active naval port. RP History Beginnings in RP Ever since the beginning of the BSC universe, Chicago was never mentioned in any event or the location of a certain event. Chicago was first mentioned when Commodore Jack Harmon of the United States Navy formed a naval base in the city to house the Great Lakes Fleet headquarters and to be the homeport for destroyers, frigates, submarines and cruisers stationed in the Midwest. Chicago is stated in the [[Destiny-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier|USS Destiny]]'s history to be the homeport of the ship when she was a freshwater training aircraft carrier in the 1980's, and is the city Commodore Harmon was born. IRF Attacks The creation of the Great Lakes Fleet wasn't the only RP event to be in the Windy City. On October 3, 2014, the Imperial Rebel Front, a newly formed fleet to help restore the AIF, attacked the city with General Thomas Dagger in command. Dagger took 90-120 hostages while several flying ships were attacking Chicago Police and Illinois National Guard forces on the ground, and naval EA-18Gs, F-22s, VF-1s and F-35s from the base in the city. The IRF demanded that the US would hand over a nuclear warhead in exchange for the safety of the hostages. When Chicago was under attack, Harmon was in Pearl Harbor when he heard the news. He ordered that all ships in the naval base on Northerly Island to leave before they were sunk. The government never complied with the invader's demands, so all the hostages were killed. A video of the killings was posted on the Internet, making millions of people shocked from seeing the carnage Dagger caused. Before the IRF vessels left, the Navy fought back with all their strength to drive the forces away. Several flying ships led by the brand-new USS Jupiter fought from the air, while the Chicago-stationed ships armed with missiles fired on them from five miles into Lake Michigan. While the IRF fleet was retreating, Dagger's ship fired a round on Northerly Island, severely damaging the base and killing hundreds of sailors, pilots, Marines, and shipbuilders. The number of those who died during the attack was so brutal, it could not be counted when rebuilding operations began. Naval Station Chicago The US naval base in the city is located on Northerly Island, near the city's Museum Campus. It houses an airfield, the Great Lakes Fleet HQ, an ONI office and a miniature shipyard for repairing or refitting ships. Aircraft *17x EA-18G "Growlers" *14x F-22 "Raptors" *18x VF-1 "Valkyries" *9x F-35 "Lightnings" Vessels Stationed *''Arleigh Burle''-class (DDG) **USS Arleigh Burke (DDG-51) **USS Kidd (DDG-100) **USS O'Hare (DDG-149) *''Los Angeles''-class (SSN) **USS Columbia (SSN-771) *''Virginia''-class (SSN) **USS Missouri ''(SSN-780) **USS ''Illinois (SSN-786) *''Beluga''-class (SSGN) **USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) **USS Carp ''(SSGN-1001) **USS ''Pike' '''(SSGN-1006) *''Clearwater-class (CAGN) **USS Gary (CAGN-3) **USS Joliet (CAGN-4) **USS Kenosha (CAGN-7) *''Baltimore''-class (CA) **USS Chicago (CA-136) Category:Cities